


What You Desire - Creepypastas x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Dark Romance, F/M, Gore, I plan on making this really dark, Maybe Sexual Themes, Near Death Experiences, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Violence, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: “A book?” you questioned, staring at the object that was held up in the air while a look of pride was displayed on the blonde’s face.“Not just any book, your book!” you watched how she jumped up off the ground and skipped over to you. An impressive feat for someone who was wearing heels. “Here you go!” she held the book out, motioning for you to take it as she stared at you with her wide, glossy brown eyes.You always craved for something exciting to happen in your life, something out of the norm that would be different from your day to day routine. You didn't think that receiving a book for some bubbly blonde in a rundown looking store would have brought that desire to life. You didn't expect for that desire to take on a twisted form. What are you going to do now that your stuck with a bunch of monsters hunting you down? What are you going to do when those monsters develop an unhealthy obsession for you?All Creepypastas belong to their rightful ownersMasky and Hoodie belong to Marble HornetsYou belong to yourself.





	1. Chapter One

**Olivia’s Shop of Wonders: We Have Everything That You Desire**

You don’t really know what compelled you to stop and stare at the sign proudly displaying the name of the recent store that opened a few weeks back. For a couple of minutes, you just stood there, letting your eyes curiously roam around the whole building. From its grimy windows that you could barely see through to peer inside to the worn out "Open" sign that hung off a rusted nail that had been hammered into the wooden door. For a place that was being advertised as new, it sure didn’t look the part. Normally places like this didn’t interest you as you were more focused on getting to work and then back home to your cozy little apartment.

But, today had been different. Today you had finally noticed this small little store that was tucked away between two huge houses that partially hid it from prying eyes. Normally whenever you were on Crimson Lane, you would stop by that lovely little café at the end of the street to grab something sweet to eat or swing by the cozy bookstore and see what they had in stock for that week. Never once did it cross your mind to stop and peek inside this new place. Then again, why would it?

You never did anything outside your normal day to day routine. Yes, that routine you had taken up the minute you graduated from college and moved to this small, quiet little town that was surrounded by nothing but trees. It was boring and dull, barely any of your coworkers dare to ask you your plans for the week. Already knowing you would be locked inside your apartment reading. To put it simply, your life was boring.

There was no excitement in it and you hated that fact. Many times, you would think to yourself how today would be the day you did something new and exciting. Only to back out the minute you stepped one foot into your apartment once you got home from work. So, it felt strange that today of all days you found yourself in some sort of trance just staring at this store when you normally would have ignored it the second you spotted it. The people who briskly walked past you, either giving you strange looks or ignored you, too busy making their way to their own jobs.

Something you should have been doing yourself. But, every time you tried to walk away, your body would twist itself around and plant your feet right back in front of that store. As if the store itself had cast a spell on you and for a minute you thought you could hear it calling your name. ‘ _It wouldn’t hurt to take a small peek inside, it’ll only take a minute_ ’ you thought, nearing the wooden door and twisting the knob. Pushing it open, you couldn’t help but wince when you heard the hinges loudly creak.

Almost drowning out the sound of the small, silver bell that hung right above the door. Causing a small jiggle to resonate throughout the store and inform anyone that was inside that someone new had entered. You stepped inside, letting the door slowly shut behind you and close with a small ‘ _click_ ’. You opted to stand near the entrance, letting your feet shuffle around on the shaggy looking carpet underneath you. Slowly, your head looked all around at everything you could see from the spot you stood in.

The first thing you noticed was the wooden counter—looking as if it had seen better days—that had an old-fashioned cash register sitting on top of it. Along with a high, wooden stool behind it. There wasn’t anyone sitting on the stool or keeping a close eye on the register, which you found odd. You also couldn’t help but notice how dark and dreary the place felt. What with its darkly colored walls and lack of proper lighting.

If you had come here during the night you were sure you wouldn’t have been able to see anything properly. Next, you found your eyes wandering all over to the rest of the store, looking at the cluttered shelves that seemed to have random objects shoved into them. Items were tightly pushed against one another as if the person that put them there was in a hurry and didn’t know how to make it look neat in time. The first thing that came to mind was how a place like this would drive anyone suffering from OCD insane. Next came the mess of stacked books scattered all around the floor near the end of the shelves. As if the person didn’t know where to put them and just stacked them on top of one another on the floor. Some of the stacks were so high that they reached the top of the shelves, looking like they would topple over the minute someone dared to touch them. “Was that the bell I heard?”

Your ears perked up upon hearing the cheerful sounding voice from somewhere deep inside the store, soon followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. A woman came rounding the corner of one of the shelves, a wide smile spread across her lips as she skidded to a stop in front of you. You raised an eyebrow, your eyes looking up and down as you examined every inch of this woman. From her curly blonde hair and shining brown eyes to her brightly colored dress and heels. Strangely enough, she looked as if she didn’t belong in this store at all.

“Oh, a customer! Welcome! Welcome!” she was quick to scoop up your hand and encase it between both of her own as she roughly shook it. Causing your arm to harshly move around and send jolts throughout your body. She only stopped when you quickly pulled your hand out of her grasp and let it drop back to your side, one eyebrow raised as you stood there with questioning eyes. The blonde’s smile didn’t falter after your actions or the look on your face, instead, she folded her arms behind her back and stared at you with bright eyes. You would occasionally shift around as you both just stood there, staring at one another until you finally cleared your throat.

“Uh, do you work here?” it was the only thing you could think to ask.

“Oh, yes! Yes, I do!” her voice sounded cheerful, it worked perfectly with that bubbly personality of hers. “In fact, I own this lovely little store. The name’s Olivia” she suddenly bowed as you tried to process this new information. She was the owner? The thought just felt so absurd, that someone like her would own such a messy and dreary place like this. “You?”

“[Your Name]” you mumbled in response.

“Well, [Your Name], what are you looking for?” Olivia asked, tilting her head.

“Nothing really, just looking around” as you said this you watched how that smile of hers started to finally falter, the corner of her lips quivering as if she was desperately trying to keep them pointed upwards. For a minute, it felt like that bubbly personality of hers had melted away and was replaced with a feeling a malice that seemed to seep off her body and make the air thick and heavy. It felt like you had just insulted her mother instead of just simply telling her you weren’t interested in what her store had to offer. But, just as the feeling came it was gone in a blink of an eye. She looked just like that bubbly, blonde you had met moments ago.

“Is that so? You know…” she trailed off, eyes wandering around the store before they landed back on you. “…This store is magical.”

“How so?” you curiously asked even though on the inside you were scoffing at her claims. Magical? Pfft! What kind of idiot did this woman take you for?

“This store has the ability to bring all your desires to life!” Olivia clapped her hands together as she joyfully proclaimed this.

“Really?” you questioned, one eyebrow raised as you crossed your arms and openly showed your disbelief.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” she asked, eyes becoming downcast as you shook your head.

“It’s kind of hard to believe.”

“But, I have proof!” you flinched as she exclaimed this, her mood picking back up immediately. Turning on her heel, you slowly followed behind her when she motioned with her head for you to follow. She carefully led you through the store, both of you weaving through messy shelves and large stacks of books. It was then you noticed that none of the shelves were even bolted down, causing you to become cautions as not to accidentally knock any of the shelves or books off balance. Not having the desire to be crushed today.

You soon came to an open doorway that led off to a side room filled with nothing but opened boxes. The only light provided in the room was a single, dirty light bulb that hung from the ceiling and would occasionally flicker every now and then. The blonde didn’t seem bothered by this as she moved further into the room, dropping to her knees in front of one of the boxes and started to dig through it. While you stayed near the open doorway, eyes looking around the room in slight curiosity. It looked just as messy as the main area, the only difference was that this room seemed like it rarely had anyone in it at all.

What with the large cobwebs that were starting to build up in the corner of the room and the thick layer of dust that covered everything. You were amazed that the woman wasn’t bothered by the fact that she was ruining that colorful dress of hers by sitting on the floor. What really caught your attention in the room though was the boxes and how each one looked as if it was swollen with too many things shoved inside before being carelessly stacked on top of one another. Your eyes soon landed back on Olivia, watching as she recklessly threw things behind here as she looked through the box in front of her. Both arms buried underneath all the junk that was piled inside it.

“No” she would say, shaking her head anytime she pulled out an object that wasn’t what she was looking for. All you did was awkwardly stand there, wondering how rude it would have been of you if you just left without a word. Right as you made up your mind and moved to leave, you stopped upon hearing the small sound of victory that left Olivia’s lips as she pulled something out of the box and held it up high. “I found it!”

“A book?” you questioned, staring at the object that was held up in the air while a look of pride was displayed on the blonde’s face.

“Not just any book, your book!” you watched how she jumped up off the ground and skipped over to you. An impressive feat for someone who was wearing heels. “Here you go!” she held the book out, motioning for you to take it as she stared at you with her wide, glossy brown eyes.

“My book?” you blinked your eyes, not fully understanding what she meant. With gentle hands, you took the book from her and turned it around in your hands so you could examine every inch of it. It was a thick, hard cover book that had nothing written on the front of it it. Just as you got ready to flip through its pages, Olivia’s hand shot out. Grabbing at your wrist and stopping all movement. The sudden action caused you to wince upon feeling how tight her grip was.

“I’d advise you not to open it just yet” she gave you such a sweet smile, one that contrasted greatly with her bone-crushing grip on your wrist. “Come along now” she hummed, letting you go as she made her way out of the room and back towards the front of the store. You stood there for a minute, looking towards her and back at the book before shrugging your shoulders and followed. Once she was behind the counter and seated onto the high stool, she rested her hands on her lap and stared at you with a bright smile. After a minute or two of you both staring at one another, she finally decided to break the silence when she figured you weren’t going to speak.

“As I was saying, that book right there belongs to you. I’ve had it for years now and it just keeps calling your name. Who knew, I would finally find you in such a deserted little town like this” Olivia explained, causing you to furrow your brows. Calling your name? What did she mean by that? “I know you must be greatly confused, but I’m telling the truth. That book right that holds your true desire, your desire for something adventurous to happen!”

You looked back down at the book. This book held what you desire? How? The woman was right, you did crave for something adventurous to happen. For something out of the norm to appear and change your boring and dull life forever.

But, how would this book help you with that? Hell, you didn’t even know what was in the damn thing! For all you knew, this was a scam. Just as you opened your mouth to speak, the woman released a loud gasp after taking a look down at her bare wrist. As if there was a watch there. “Oh my! Look at the time, you must be heading off, don’t want to be late for work” she jumped up off her stool and scurried around the counter.

Pressing both her hands against your back as she started to roughly shove you towards the door. “H-hey! Wait just a minute!” you sputtered out, trying to plant your feet on the ground and stop her from throwing you out of the store.

“I do hope you enjoy the book, [Your Name]. I know they will be glad to finally meet you!” she waved bye to you as you stumbled out onto the sidewalk. Arms shooting outwards as you tried to balance yourself and not fall flat on your face.

“Wait, who are—” you were cut off by the sound of the wooden door being slammed shut right in your face and causing you to flinch back. The blonde woman now no longer in sight. You sighed, eyes looking back down at the book before shaking your head and shoving it underneath your arm as you started to head onto work like the woman said, you didn't want to be late.

 


	2. Chapter Two

“You’re late” you blinked your eyes as you stared at the blond-haired man that stood in front of you. Arms crossed across his chest as his foot tapped against the tile floor of the kitchen. You couldn’t help but wonder if he had been standing there this entire time in front of the back doors as he waited for you to appear.

“By a minute” you couldn’t help but respond with as you pushed past him and started to walk further into the kitchen, being mindful of the cooks and waitress/waiters that came and went with orders. The blond followed you, face red as he seemed to fume at the response you had given. This young man was Patrick, your manager and a person you despised greatly. Which he gladly shared those same feeling, expressing his hatred towards you every day of every minute. If there’s one word you could use to describe Patrick it would be narcissistic.

The man’s ego was the size of a planet, maybe even bigger. He absolutely thrived off the praise the owner of the restaurant gave him and the not so secretive compliments your fellow female workers said about him. You wouldn’t lie, he was handsome what with his golden locks and emerald colored eyes. If he wasn’t an egotistical asshole, you probably would have found yourself complimenting him as well. But, sadly you had your standards and men like him threw you off.

You didn’t always hate him, in fact when you had first met him you had wanted to be on good terms with him. Sadly, he didn’t want that. At first, you had been confused as to why the man seemed to have it out for you, but sadly it didn’t take you more than a week to find out the reason why. The reason itself made you feel pity for the man at how pathetic it sounded. It made you realize just how fragile that giant ego of his truly was.

This man, your manager, hated you solely because you treated him like any other person. He despised how you didn’t treat him like he was a sex god or prince charming that every woman dreamed about. Apparently, he was so use to people treating him like royalty that it felt strange to meet someone that treated him like everyone else. Then again, the man has probably never interacted with anyone outside of this small town. “It doesn’t matter if you were late by a minute, you were still late!” Patrick snapped, following you to one of the back rooms that held a set of lockers on both sides and with a unisex bathroom tucked away on the other side of the room.

You rolled your eyes, passing by a few lockers that were decorated with stickers or had small doodles drawn onto their metal surface with a sharpie. Before coming to a complete stop in front of your own locker. You only hummed in response, blocking out the ranting blond behind you as you simply pulled out the key to your locker and opened it. There wasn’t much inside, only a stick of deodorant and your uniform that you would take home with you on Fridays to wash and then bring back on Monday to put back in your locker for the week. Patrick only continued to rant as you switched the book out for your uniform and closed the locker.

He followed you all the way to the unisex bathroom before finally backing off when you slammed the door in his face and locked it. By the time you finished changing, he had already sulked away. Probably to go and feed that ego of his by listening to the other female workers' quietly gossip about him. You were sure that next time you ran into him, there was going to be hell to pay for your rude actions. But, for now, your mind was only focused on getting through the day with only the slightest of whispers in the back of your mind thinking about the book that was safely tucked away in your locker.

As you walked back out into the kitchen, you ran into another young waitress, a woman you never bothered to learn the name of. Why would you? Neither one of you talked, maybe only sharing a few words here and there, but other than that, you never really got to know each other. “Hey!” she happily greeted you, giving a sly smile as she rested a hand on your shoulder and leaned forward. “What did you do to piss off the cutie over there?” she whispered, motioning her head over to Patrick who was hovering over one of the new chefs.

Observing his every move with an unusual scowl on his face and a critical eye. “I was late by a minute” you shrugged, watching how she hummed and nodded her head before getting back to work. You quick to do the same.

-Later-

You were tired as you closed your locker, back in your normal clothing and clutching the strange book close to your chest. Around you, the other workers were doing the same as they chatted with one another and gathered their things. Everyone that had come in for the afternoon shift was now being replaced with the night shift, the restaurant's hours had always confused you. It always opened at six in the morning and closed at eleven at night. You never knew the reason why.

People rarely came in for breakfast and after eight it was lucky to ever get more than twelve people. The people in this town only came to the restaurant during the afternoon, if they wanted breakfast they made it themselves or went to the small café on Crimson Lane and what reason would they have to come to a restaurant at eight o’clock. That only made sense if it was a couple out on a date. But, despite this knowledge, the owner of the place refused to change the opening and closing times. You stood there for a few minutes, eyes staring down at the book in your arms.

Curiosity was still clawing at your mind as if begging you to open the book and quench its thirst in wanting to know what was inside. You let your eyes look from side to side, already finding that the two workers who used the lockers on either side of you had already left. As well as everyone else in the room, there was only you and two other employees that were still hanging around. I mean, it wouldn’t be strange if you decided to open it, it was your book after all. It’s not like all hell was going to break loose the minute you flipped it opened to the first page, right?

Without a second thought, you did just that, opening the book up and peering down at the first page to see what it held. Owlishly you blinked your eyes, lips twitching downwards and eyebrows furrowing as you stared down at the blank page. “What?” you couldn’t help but ask out loud as you started flipping through the pages of the book, only to find more blank pages waiting to greet you. ‘ _What did you expect? Something magical to happen?_ ’ you bitterly asked yourself as you huffed and slammed the book shut. Tucking it underneath your arm, you turned on your heel and left.

When you stepped out the back door, you were met with a cool breeze of the late summer night air. Face holding a stoic expression as you walked down the nearly empty sidewalk—only a few people were out and about and most of them were teenagers that found some sort of enjoyment from being out so late without their parents. But, you noticed something different this time as you were passing by the park. A place that most of the teenagers normally hanged around this time of day. You noticed that lent up against one of the street lights was a young man, just looking at him you guessed he might have been a year older or younger than you.

You couldn’t really tell which one it was, but he was dressed normally enough. A tattered and worn out white hoodie—you wondered how he could be wearing something like that during this time of the year—and a black pair of pants. The hood of his hoodie was up as long, black strands of hair were poking out from underneath it, falling in front of his face and making it impossible to make out any facial features. Despite not seeing his face clearly, you could tell that he seemed to be focused on the two young boys skateboarding on the blacktop. Neither of the boys noticed the stranger that seemed to be—creepily—watching their every move.

Instead, they both seemed busy taking turns in recording each other with their phones as they tried to land tricks that neither of them knew how to do. You didn’t realize you had stopped walking to stare at the strange man until your body tensed up when his head suddenly turned in your direction. Not all the way, but enough to let you know that he was aware that you were standing there. Across the street and staring at him in the same creepy fashion that he was staring at those two kids. Feeling your face flush, you turned your head away and continued onward, now embarrassed by your own actions. It didn’t take you long to reach the apartment building, it was a plain, red brick building that contained at least five floors.

You weren’t exactly sure how many there actually was, not really caring enough to count how many floors there were or rooms. The only thing you remembered was your floor and room number, that’s all that mattered. “You’re a bit late, did something happen?” was the first thing you heard as you pushed opened one of the double doors and walked into the main lobby.

“Huh? Oh, hey, Max” you boredly greeted as you made your way over to the front desk, looking at the older brunet who stared at you with a tired look. His brown eyes already showing just how dead he was inside.

“What took you so long? First time I’ve seen you arrive this late back from work” he raised an eyebrow as his eyes curiously looked at the book underneath your arm.

“Got caught up in my thoughts” you replied, shrugging your shoulders as you moved the book out from underneath your arm and onto the table, placing your hands on top of its blank surface.

“What’s that?” Max’s eyes followed the movement, reaching a hand out and snatching the book out from underneath your hands.

“A book I got from that new place that opened up a few weeks back” you listened as he hummed, dragging the tips of his fingers over the surface and right when he moved to open it. He stopped. Almost as if he no longer was interested in the book at all. “Aren’t you going to look inside?”

“Nah” was the only response you got as the man straightened out his back. “Doesn’t look like it’s my kind of book” you raised an eyebrow but shrugged your shoulders as you gathered the book back up in your arms and turned away from the brunet.

“Well, okay then. I’ll see you around” and with that, you walked away from him and towards the elevator.

“Yeah, see you later, if I haven’t blown my brains out by then that is” you heard Max say, grumbling the last part underneath his breath as he went back to boredly staring at the front doors. You didn’t react to the morbid sentence, having grown used to it since moving into the apartments and interacting with the brunet on a day to day basis. You didn’t know much about his personal life, all you knew was he had hit a low point in his life and didn’t care anymore. Whatever happiness he had in the past has long since died and didn’t show any signs of coming back, that was obvious enough. It seems everyone who lived in the apartment complex knew this and accepted it with a grain of salt.

Some laughed whenever he made comments like that and others just awkwardly walked away. Sometimes you’d get a few people that would smile and comment back with an equally morbid sentence of their own. It just became the norm around here and part of you wouldn’t have it any other way. When you made it up to your small, cozy home, you immediately shut the door and locked it behind you. Going straight into your normal routine of fixing up an easy cooked meal as you headed towards the kitchen.

Your apartment was plain and simple, made up of whites and beige colors, the only sign of colors coming from the few pictures of family and friends you had up on the walls. As well as the books and movies both shoved into their respective shelves. You sat the book down on the kitchen counter as you swept yourself over to the freezer and dug around. Looking through your options of easy cook meals you had left...did you want steak or chicken? Occasionally, you would find your attention drifting away from your food and back to the book.

Wondering about its blank pages and what you should do with it. Could you use it to doodle in or should you use its pages to write down random information that would seem important? You weren't really sure what you wanted to do with it. Maybe you should just return it tomorrow to the young woman that had given it to you. Olivia.

Once again, your mind changed its course of thought as you now thought about the strange, bubbly blonde. You absentmindedly grabbed one of the easy cook meals and shut the freezer door, walking over to the microwave with a frown on your face. ‘ _She was strange, probably even had a few screws loose in the noggin_ ’ you thought, punching in the numbers and starting up the microwave as you watched your food spin around and around. “[Your Name], he's coming tonight” your head snapped up when you heard the faint whisper of voices saying your name. Looking around for a minute, you found the room was still just as empty as it had always been.

It didn’t take you long to just shrug it off and gather up your food the minute the microwave loudly beeped and proclaim to you that your dinner for the night was prepared. Removing the barely heated meal, you headed over to the small kitchen table to eat in peace. Mind now starting to wander back into the daily thoughts of what to do for the rest of the evening ‘til bedtime.

-Later-

You tiredly stared down at the book in your hands as you sat on your bed, dressed only in short shorts and a tank top. The only light in your room now coming from the small television on the dresser as it displayed a rerun of Rick and Morty. Though you didn’t really care much for the episode that was playing out as you once again opened the book to a random page—finding that it was still void of any contents. ‘ _At least I got it for free_ ’ was the only positive thought to cross your mind before sighing as you tossed the book onto the floor and flopped back down onto your bed. Grabbing the covers, you yanked them up and over your body before turning onto your side and shutting your eyes.

You were probably only asleep for about an hour or two when your eyes snapped open to the sudden sound of your Tv flickering off as a cold breeze swept through your room—informing you that the window was now open. Staying perfectly still, you hoped that the intruder would just take what they wanted and leave. As well as never taking notice of the fact that you were now fully awake. But, instead, you were met with the soft sound of someone chuckling as they made their way from their spot next to your Tv and towards the bed. Your body tensed up as you screwed your eyes shut the minute you felt someone hovering over you before they leaned down close to your ear.

Shiverings ranking up and down your spine at the sudden feeling of warm breath now being blown against the shell of your ear as your nose scrunched up in disgusting at the smell of their breath. “I know you're awake” your eyes quickly snapped open upon hearing that.


	3. Chapter Three

You found yourself in a predicament, one that could lead to multiple, messy endings if you didn’t choose your actions carefully. Currently, you had a stranger hovering over your tense body, their breathing hitting against the shell of your ear as they waited for you to respond to the words they had suddenly whispered. Should you continue to pretend sleep, or should you face them? Your mind and instincts seemed to scream for you to run, begging you to flee so that you could live another day while your body stayed perfectly still, content with not moving. Your own fear had paralyzed you as your body viciously defied you and demanded that you’d stay in place and not let your unwanted guest known that the words they had spoken were true.

“Playing possum, are we?” the intruder said, speaking louder this time as you automatically identify them as male—their voice far too deep and raspy to belong to a woman. “Do you honestly think that’ll save you? Think I’ll leave if you continue to lie there like some dumbass?” he loudly mused as you felt the springs of your mattress moan upon the extra weight that was added onto it as you assumed the man took a seat on the edge of your bed. “Well, I’ve got some sad news for you, sweetheart. It’s not going to work!” you cried out as he suddenly lashed out, snatching up a handful of your hair and pulled your body up towards him.

You felt the way your eyes start to sting as your hands automatically shot up to take hold of his wrist, wishing for his hand to relinquish its hold on your [Hair Color] locks. Slowly peeking them open, you tried your hardest to peer through blurred eyes that took forever to adjust to the surrounding darkness around you to make out a strong built. The man’s face was hidden in the darkness of his hood as he tightened his hold on your hair—twisting his hand as he chuckled in amusement when another cry of pain slipped past your lips. Standing, you groaned as his hand jerked and you were dragged from the bed and tossed down onto the floor. “I’m not a patient man, you should know better than to test me with such trivial shit!” he laughed, watching you curl up, hands gently rubbing the top of your scalp to sooth the burning pain that was traveling through it.

You whimpered, head tilted downwards as you continued to comfort yourself, barely able to look up when you heard shuffling before hissing in discomfort when the lights to your bedroom suddenly flickered to life. “Let’s shed some light, set the scenery for tonight’s fun” as your eyes slowly adjusted, you hesitantly peered up at the man—eyes widening in shock upon the sight before you. Could you consider this person before you a human being? Were you certain he wasn’t just some monster that crawled his way out of the latest horror movie just to come and terrorize you? Everything about him from the neck down looked so…so normal!

A familiar tattered and worn out white hoodie and black pants greeted you as his face was now no longer hidden in the shadows of his hood. Black charred and scraggly hair fell just past a pasty white face and down to the man’s shoulders. He seemed to stare with never blinking, icy blue eyes that looked so tired and painfully dried out that you wondered if he could even truly see with them. But, none of that seemed to disturb you as much as his smile, a smile that stretched far too wide with scabs growing and desperately trying to naturally stitch the damaged flesh back together again. You felt nauseous just looking at it.

Tightly clutched inside his hand was a large kitchen knife, one that's blade looked like it was slowly dulling down as darken stains dimmed the shine the steel might have had at one point in time. “Like it?” he spoke with such a raspy voice, one that sent shivers up and down your spine as you scooted back when he took a step towards you. You didn’t quite understand his question until he lifted up his knife and looked as if he was admiring his own reflection off the blade…or more importantly, admiring the carved smile. “I did it myself a long time ago, hurt like hell for the first few years but slowly the pain started to numb” he said, lifting a hand to gently brush his own fingertips over the scabbing wound.

“Who…who are you?” you quietly asked, voice wavering as your eyes slowly started to wander around the room—looking for anything to grab hold of and arm yourself with. The man slowly looked away from the knife, annoyance twinkling in his eyes as he noticed that you were no longer paying attention to him. Instead, looking around the small bedroom like some idiot who truly believed the useless trash and few scattered clothes would be of any help to them. 

“I’m sure you have plenty of questions bouncing around in that head of yours, but we simply don’t have the time to answer them all” the man said, now slowly starting to stalk towards you. “If you must know, our time together is limited before I’ll have to take off, so let’s not waste any more time and—” he stopped as his foot kicked against the hardcover book you had mindlessly tossed on the floor before going to sleep. It slid across the surface of your floor and only stopped when it bumped into your leg. Without a second thought, you snatched the book up and jumped up to stand, holding the thick book up like it was some weapon. The man seemed to burst out laughing upon seeing this.

“Do you really think that book will—” he didn’t get to finish as you suddenly threw the book straight at him. Letting it smash into his face as he stumbled back with a cry of surprise while you bolted past him and out of the room. You didn’t really have a plan as you tore through your apartment, squealing when you heard the loud, thunderous footsteps of the man chasing after you once he regained his sense. You just knew that your apartment was no longer safe, that you needed to flee out towards the hallway and pray the racket you’d kick up with your screaming and running would catch one of your neighbors' attention. Just as your fingers brushed against the doorknob of your apartment door, you cried out in shock upon feeling the back of your shirt being snatched up and your body pulled back—roughly thrown back onto the floor of your living room.

Your screams were quickly cut off by a hand grabbing at your neck, pressing down on your windpipe until you were chocking as your hands clawed at the man’s wrist. He now straddled your waist, lips twitching and causing his Glasgow smile to stretch upwards as a certain shine of excitement overtook his gaze. He seemed to tighten his grip around your neck, raising his knife up high as you gave out chocked cries, limbs flailing around the best to their ability as your eyes screwed shut. Then suddenly the loud chime of a clock reached your ears—a loud and grating sound that reminding of when you were a child staying on your grandmother’s farm and made you think of that old grandfather clock she had owned that would loudly chime when the clock would strike midnight. But, this confused you because you didn’t own such a clock.

Once the final chime sounded out, everything went silent and the pressure that was being exerted on your neck was no longer there as slowly you peeked an eye open to find that there was no smiling man straddling your waist, choking you as he prepared to gut you like some animal. Instead, you were all alone—lying flat on your back in your darkened living room, staring all around you as if waiting for the intruder to pop back up any minute now. Hesitantly, you stood up on shaky legs and quietly crept your way towards the kitchen, poking your head in to sneak a glance at the built-in digital clock on your microwave to discover that it was already midnight—like you had assumed the minute you heard the chiming of the clock. Shakily, you went around your apartment and flipped on every light switch, from the living room to the bathroom, not a single light was left off. Next, you slowly went back to your room and shuffled around in your bedroom closet, looking for something that could be of any use.

You hand patted around the top shelf of your closet, soon brushing against a metal box that had you furrowing your brows as you pulled it down to examine it in your hands. It was rectangular and covered with a thin layer of dust—a big indicator that you had left it up there for a long time and never bothered touching it. Shaking it around, you listened to how the object inside loudly jostled about as it slid around along with the sound of a smaller box sliding around inside as well. You were confused about what was inside, ready to open it up and peek before stopping as you realized that it was locked. “Well, fuck” you muttered, turning the box around in your hand once more before flipping it completely around to find your father’s initials written out on masking tap in sharpie on the bottom—you were suddenly hit by an old memory.

-Flashback-

_“Dad, I don’t need this” you muttered, peering down at the handgun your father had given to you as a house welcoming gift after he finished helping you bring all your stuff into your new apartment. You were never a huge fan of guns and despite your father’s efforts to teach you about them, you knew very little about the various kinds of guns that were out there._

_“Come now, you can never be too sure” your father said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Oh, right! Almost forgot” he said, quickly ruffling around in his car as you awkwardly stood there. You just wanted to say your farewells to him before he left back home, not expecting to receive a gun as a present. “Here” he finally turned back around to face you, now holding out a metal box as a single key on a silver ring dangled from his forefinger. “Just so you have somewhere safe to keep it, there should also be some ammo in there as well” he smiled, there was little time to argue with him as you found the box and key shoved into your hands and he quickly bid you farewell._

_Making you promise to call home once in a while as well to visit come the holidays. You nodded, trudging your way back up to your apartment the minute his car drove out of sight. The second you were safely hidden away in your new home, you only tossed the gun into the box, locking it up tight and tossing the key into one of your kitchen drawers as you shoved the box itself on to the highest shelf of your bedroom closet. Sure of yourself that you would never need to use it._

-End of Flashback-

You blankly stared at the metal box, snorting as you realized that you had a weapon, but no way of getting access to it as your mind had long since forgotten which drawer you had shoved the key into. For all you knew, you could have found it at one point and simply threw it away when you couldn’t find what it went to. Even if you still had it, you had no knowledge of how to properly load a gun or even use it…would you even have the strength to use it if you could? Could you pull that trigger and take another living beings’ life to save your own? You weren’t sure and part of you didn’t want to know the answer.

With a heavy sigh, you placed the box back up on the high shelf of your closet, making a mental note that it was there if you were ever lucky enough to find that key and once again searched through your closet. Soon finding a wooden bat that your [brother/sister] had sent you as a late birthday gift—a shitty last-minute gift that they had most likely gotten from their own closet as not to waste any of their own money. You had also shoved this into the farthest corner of your closet to let it be covered up and hidden by your dangling clothes. Taking it with you, you searched your whole apartment, looking in every nook and cranny for your intruder to make sure that he was truly gone, and you were truly alone. You weren’t sure how many times you walked around your home, checking out each room again and again just to make sure that they were actually empty as your paranoid mind ate away at you before finally, you collapsed on your couch, tiredly staring up at the ceiling.

There was nothing, the only person in your apartment was you and you alone. It made you wonder if you had only been dreaming if you had simple sleepwalked your way into the living room to escape whatever nightmare you had been suffering from until your tired mind had finally jostled awake when you felt like you were being choked. That seemed to linger as you raised a hand to brush against your throat, you were being choked one minute and then the next there was nothing. Standing from the couch, you made your way into the bathroom and peered at your own reflection in the mirror, head tilted upwards as you looked at the flesh of your neck. The skin around your neck was slightly red as if something had irritated the skin—like a rough hand gripping too hard.

Part of your mind whispered that you were just overreacting, that these red marks on your skin were simply caused by your tired mind and that come morning they’d be gone. That thought seemed to bring you comfort and not wanting to waste any more time, you sluggishly dragged yourself back to your room—not bothering to turn off any of the lights—as you flopped down onto your bed and fell asleep.

-The Next Morning-

You were awoken by the sound of your alarm blaring, eyes tiredly blinking open and glaring at the way the annoying machine screeched for you to rise and prepare for the day. You didn’t really look forward to work, more tired than usual thanks to the wild events that had taken place last night, but still, you pushed yourself up and dragged your feet across the floor. Ready to grab a fresh pair of clothes before taking a shower, only to come to a stop when you felt your foot suddenly hit against the hardcover book you had received yesterday. It was just innocently sitting there on your bedroom floor, but there was something strange about it this time. Squinting your eyes, you bent down and picked it up off the floor.

“Wasn’t it…wasn’t it’s cover blank before?” you frowned, fingers tracing the “C” that was suddenly written out on it in black ink that made it stand out from the book’s surface. Tracing the letter over and over, you slowly started to turn the book around in your hands once again to see if anything else had changed…only to find nothing out of the ordinary as it looked exactly like it did when the blonde had given it to you yesterday. Staring down at it, you had a sudden urge to flip through it once again but stopped yourself right before you fully opened it. You were aware that all that laid inside the book was blank pages, nothing else and with that thought, you tossed the book onto your bed and continued preparing for today.


End file.
